


brevity is the soul of wit

by fuwaesthetic



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Death Parade (Anime), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Homestuck, Persona 3, Persona 4, THE iDOLM@STER, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 100words, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Recolle, Trustfell, there's canonverse stuff too i promise, warning: there be rp-based crosscanon stuff in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic
Summary: all ships and prompts are marked in chapter titles. not sorry about multifandom, crosscanon, etc.latest: amnesty week requests (shakespeare ii, faith, serendipity)





	1. enstars, subanatsu: shiver

Natsume's voice is more than pleasing—it has this light, musical quality to it, something mysteriously ethereal—and even the way he sharpens the edges of his words, forces people to listen to an unnatural and uncomfortable emphasis on a syllable, doesn't sway Subaru's opinion any.

What does, though, is the nickname he's been given; no matter how softly it's said, with the R rolled casually across his tongue, it gives him an uneasy feeling similar to pins and needles, goosebumps rising on his skin. Natsume's satisfied smile when he says it never helps, eyes lidded and head lifted victoriously.


	2. bandori, ayahina: cry

Hina's shoulders rise and slump as Aya continues to hiccup and apologize, wiping at her face with an embarrassed smile. Her cheeks are as pink as her hair, her eyes rimmed red and only growing more vibrant as she rubs at them, and Hina smiles as she takes one of her hands and pulls it down, lacing their fingers together. Aya's eyes widen, her other hand stalling in mid-air and her mouth parted slightly—Hina laughs, reaching up to wipe the tears still running down her flushed cheeks away with her thumb and frowning good-naturedly when more replace them immediately.


	3. trustfell, blackyos: lacuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love crosscanon pairings #thanksroleplay

There's not a lot that can fill in the gaps in their relationship, but visits help. Catching up over milkshakes and fries helps. Holding hands and reminiscing over the Vault and poking fun at what everyone else does helps. Black wonders if it's just a plaster on their relationship, but it never feels like that when he's pressing against Yosuke's side, listening to him snore softly on the couch as three AM infomercials play out in front of him; it never feels like that when they visit the others, either, and he accepts it just another fact of their circumstances.


	4. bandori, ayahina: alternate universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "someone found my wand and turned into a cat and now i have to figure out how to fix this" au. i love magic

Hina says she doesn't _mind_ being a cat—her flexibility is totally incredible now!!—but Aya yawns and makes another cup of coffee, flipping a page in the transmutation textbook she had to dig out from the back of her closet. She hasn't had to touch this since _freshman year_ when she took the class, but... When your stupid broken wand's the one that turns some poor, unmagicial girl into an animal, you're the one who has to fix it. Or something. Hina sniffs the coffeemaker curiously, and Aya stares at her when she laughs about witches still using technology.


	5. enstars/deresute, anyakasa: lacuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drag my princess/knight ship out of my cold, dead, screaming hands

Anastasia is, without a doubt in his mind, one of the most charming girls he's ever met. She speaks in carefully crafted Japanese, her mother tongue supplying the words she can't grasp without thinking—but there's excitement to them, too. Tsukasa watches her talk across the table, barely aware of the rest of Knights discussing business with a few of the other girls, and scowls at concerned jab thrown to him about his still uneaten cake. Anastasia blinks at him slowly, her concern more genuine—palpable, even—and he can't stop the warmth spreading across his cheeks, to his ears.


	6. hs/p3, dave&liz: alternate universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fake relationship au

Elizabeth once again thanks him for agreeing to pretending for her—with her—in that polite, demure way she carries herself in thanks to her upbringing, and Dave shrugs nonchalantly in that casual, unhurried way he's always had. It isn't a big deal; he was free, and he can play the part of some high-class richie rich, no problem. Their looks at his ever-present sunglasses don't bother him either. It's worth it to see people's faces when she introduces him as her boyfriend anyway; it's worth it to laugh about it over dinner on the balcony too, all pretenses gone.


	7. bbb/dp, aliginti: shakespeare ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shakespeare II: "For which of my bad parts didst thou first fall in love with me?"

Aligula tries so, so hard.  
  
Maybe that's one of the things he likes about her; maybe that's one of the things he's always liked about her, for the given degree of "like" any arbiter is able to feel. She's an unstoppable force constantly meeting immovable objects, and he cleans glasses while she complains about something or another. Ginti lifts his eyes when she smacks his counter; she's pushed herself halfway onto it, still mostly in her seat, and her cheeks puff out when she pouts at him and asks if he was listening.  
  
He, far too honestly, tells her no.


	8. enstars, hinakasa: faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my other knight/princess ship, except that's only in the context of recolle and their stupid embarrassing bullshit, and
> 
> nvm it's fine. they said they'd perform at a talent show together. that's the backstory here.

Hinata's voice is warm and confident in his ear, telling him he can definitely, definitely do it—but Tsukasa isn't so sure, watching the curtains and the shadows of the act just beyond them move. He startles slightly when Hinata's hand laces with his, glancing at him, and his company grins in return. If he's with Hinata, he can do it; he's said it before, but "before" wasn't on the precipice of actually performing in front of dozens of people. Now, at that point, he isn't sure he can.  
  
Hinata squeezes his hand when they're called, and Tsukasa exhales slowly.


	9. enstars, ritsumao: serendipity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit its canonverse

There's a Christmas story that goes something like this, with two lovers selling off things they love to get money for a gift for the other, only for that gift to be a waste because what it was meant for is now gone. It's a cute, romantic story that always has Ritsu rolling his eyes, though he can't do that now—given they've done something similar this year, with Mao having bought a book Ritsu had  _just_  sold because he thought he might like it, and Ritsu having bought a hairclip Mao had  _just_  sold because he appreciates practical gifts.


End file.
